In the prior art, as a cleaning tool for cleaning dirt attached to the hard surface of toilets, etc., for example, a brush, sponge or other cleaning member is attached on the tip of a wood or plastic handle for use. However, for said cleaning tool, although it can perform cleaning without soiling the hands of the user, the dirt originally attached to the toilet is left on the brush or sponge after the cleaning operation. Usually, even when the dirt left on the brush, etc. after cleaning is exposed to water flow in the toilet, it remains stuck on the brush, etc. As a result, this leads to a major sanitation problem. Also, people are very reluctant to wash the dirt from the brush with their hands.
In consideration of the aforementioned problem, for example, Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 8[1996]-215104 disclosed a type of cleaning tool characterized by the fact that it is composed of a water degradable pad that can be dissolved slowly in water during cleaning, a holder for holding the pad, and a handle attached to the holder. Also, Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2001-46279 discloses a type of toilet brush characterized by the fact that instead of the scrubbing brush or sponge for the toilet in the prior art, a water-soluble dustcloth or the like for cleaning a toilet is formed in a roll shape on the tip portion, and, after cleaning, the dustcloth portion alone is removed and disposed in the toilet so that it can be flushed. In addition, Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2000-279344 discloses a type of cleaning tool characterized by the fact that the cleaning portion is composed of water degradable paper, the holding portion for holding the cleaning portion and the handle formed monolithically with the holding portion are formed with a resin or a thick paper, and the cleaning portion and the holding portion are set in a quick connect/disconnect way. However, although the cleaning tool can be disposed of in the toilet and flushed after cleaning, during the process of cleaning, the cleaning tool is still unsatisfactory with respect to its cleaning property, operability, and shape stability.